Karaoke with the Cullens
by T.Y.P.E-W.R.I.T.T.E.N.18
Summary: It's Bella's 18th birthday and Alice decides to give her a karaoke party! Please read and review! This is only my second story. :-
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke with the Cullens**

**This is my second story. Please read and review! :-)**

Bella's Point of View

It was my eighteenth birthday and Alice had invited me around the Cullens. She said it would be a night to remember. Would that mean she'd vamp me? I didn't think so.

I arrived at the Cullens' with Edward and he led me through the front door into the _living_ room. How ironic. Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

**Alice:** Happy birthday, Bella! (I shuddered and pulled a face at her.)

Oh, come on! You're officially an adult now.

**Me: **How long have _you_ been an adult, Alice?

**Alice: **Anyway, let's get on with the party. (_Grr. . . _I thought._ She avoided my question_)

**Me:** So, what's on the agenda?

**Alice: **Bella, please don't try to act posh. It makes your voice sound wierder. (She noticed my scowling at her and changed the subject)

Tonight, we will be doing Karaoke! (She jumped up and down and clapped her hands)

**Me: **_Singing?!! _Alice, I can't sing!

**Alice: **You won't know until we've heard you. (_Grr. . . _I thought again. _Why did **they **all have bell-like voices compared to me? Oh, because they were vampires.)_

Alice walked me over to the huge flatscreen TV in the living room. All the other Cullens were sitting on the sofa, apart from Emmett, who was sprawled on the recliner and sounded like he was snoring. _Snoring?_ I thought vampires didn't sleep! Alice suddenly jumped on and off of his lap.

**Alice:** Wakey, wakey, Emmett! You can stop practicing fake sleeping now.

**Emmett: **Geez, Alice! You are much heavier than you look. I thought Rosalie had jumped on me.

(Rosalie huffed, and, totally offended, stomped out of the room.)

**Emmett:** Whoops! (Turns to Alice) You really shouldn't have done that, though. I almost fell asleep.

**Alice:** _Riiight!_ (Skips to the centre of the room) Who wants to go first? (Her grin was so wide it was scary)

**Emmett:** I volenteer Bella! (His grin was even wider than Alice's but looked 100 times more evil. I would get him back for this. _Tonight._)

**Me:** Grr... _Thanks_ Emmett. (His grin spread even wider so that I thought it would fall off of his face. I hoped it would.)

Edward, can you sing with me? (I turned my pleading eyes on him. I called this my cookie-eyed expression, because I always got what I wanted when I looked like this, even sugar. Woo!)

**Edward:** Of course. (He walked over and took my hand.)

**Emmett:** Okay, I'm going to pick a song for you - because you know I hate romantic stuff. (I leaned closer to Edward ready for a kiss.)

Eeew, eeew, eeew! Brake it up! This is a _birthday_ party.

**Me:** Well, thanks for bursting my bubble, _again_.

(Emmett ignored me and scrolled down the list of songs on the karaoke. He selected the song and gave me and Edward each a microphone. The music started playing: _Jamelia - Superstar_.)

**Emmett: **This used to be my favourite song.

**Me: **Oh-My-God! Emmett, you do know you sound really gay saying that.

**Emmett:** I said _used_ to be my favourite. Just sing it. (I put the microphone to my lips, which I was trying really hard not to snap because of how mad I was at Emmett.)

**Me:** _People always talk about._

**Alice: **_Ey oh ey oh ey oh_

**Me:** _All the things they're all about_

**Alice: **_Ey oh ey oh ey oh_

**Me:**_ Write it on a piece of paper _

_Got a feeling I'll see you later _(Alice started clapping to the beat. Why did she have to embarrass me even more? I planned on giving her evils, but I didn't know what the next line was)

_There's something 'bout this_

_Let's keep it moving _(Alice started stepping from side to side. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!!)

_And if it's good let's just get something cooking_

_Coz I really wanna rock with you_

_I'm feeling some connection to the things you do_

**Alice: **_You do, you do _(I nudged Edward for him to start singing with me)

**Edward and me:** _I don't know what it is_

_That makes me feel like this _(Edward smiled gently and me and put his arm around my waist. Emmett make puking noises. Alice slapped him. LOVE YOU, ALICE!)

_I don't know who you are_

_But you must be some kind of superstar_

_Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are_ (Emmett straightened up and listened to us, staring. It must be Edward's wonderful singing. Or me sounding like a dead cat.)

_You just make me wanna play_

**Me: **_Baby take a look around _(Emmett continued to stare. Must be me then. I felt my face turn red as I looked away from him. I must be _really_ bad. All of the other Cullens were staring at me, too)

_Everybody's getting down _(Alice forgot to do her _Ey oh ey oh ey oh_s)

_Deal with all the problems later_

_Bad boys on their best behaviour _(Emmett, still staring like the others)

_There's something 'bout you . . ._

(When I finished the song I was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, Edward's arm still round my waist.)

**Alice: **Yeah! Woo! (She clapped her hands)

Go Bella! Everyone, I want you to rate Bella's (I coughed) . . . and Edward's performence.

**Esme: **Absolutely amazing! Well done!

**Jasper: **Are you sure you're human with a voice like that? (I nodded, embarrassed)

**Emmett: **. . . (Still staring)

**Alice: **Well, he seems to be shocked to silence. That's a good sign. I thought it was brilliant. Are you _positive_ you're human? (I looked down, blushing)

**Edward: **(Kissing my head) That was stunning, darling. I'm so proud of you.

**Carlisle: **Well, I don't know what to say. You are definitely still human, though you will have an even more beautiful voice when you are one of us. I'm wondering to change you right now. (Surprisingly, Edward didn't object)

**Alice: **That can come later. Who's going next?

**Thanks for reading! Pleeease review. Who do you want to go next?**


	2. Emmett and Jasper

**Karaoke with the Cullens - Chapter 2**

**_Previously_**

_**Carlisle: **Well, I don't know what to say. You are definitely still human, though you will have an even more beautiful voice when you are one of us. I'm wondering to change you right now. (Surprisingly, Edward didn't object)_

_**Alice: **That can come later. Who's going next?_

**Bella's Point of View**

**Me: **I volenteer Emmett!

**Emmett: **Aw, man! At least let me do it as a duet too! (I nodded and gestured for him to continue)

Jasper?

**Jasper:** . . . (Emmett turned pleading eyes on him)

Alright, but remember I love Alice. You and I are totally different.

**Emmett:** Yeah, yeah, whatever.

(I grabbed the remote before he could get it.)

**Me:** You picked my song, so I'm gonna pick yours.

(I scrolled through the lists of songs until I found one I found suitable. I giggled as I selected _Grease Lightning_ and the music started.)

**Emmett:** My God, Bella! And you say _I_ have a bad taste in music.

**Me: **Just sing it! It won't kill you!

**Emmett: **(with a sigh) _Why this car is automatic_

**Jasper: **_It's systematic_

**Emmett: **_It's hydromatic_

**Jasper:**_ Why it's Grease lightning!_

(I began to laugh so hard that Edward had to hold me up. Jasper sounded like a real rock punk, and Emmett sounded like a _girl_. It was like Sandy was singing instead of a guy.)

**Emmett:**_ We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah  
_**Jasper:** _Keep talking whoa keep talking_

**Emmett:**_ A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah_

(I could hardly understand anything they were saying through my laughter. I was laughing so much that it hurt. Edward had to sit me down.)

(I was still in hysterics when they finished the song.)

**Me: **Encore! Encore! (I was spluttering on my giggles.)

**Jasper:** Calm down, Bella. (I took a deep breath and nodded.)

**Me: **Can I choose the song again?

**Emmett:** (rolling his eyes) Sure, Bella. Whatever you like.

(I scrolled through the list of songs again until I came to _Summer Nights_. Jasper looked horrified as he started to sing.)

**Jasper:** _Summer loving, had me a blast_

**Emmett:** _Summer loving, happened so fast_

**Jasper:** _I met a girl crazy for me _(Jasper's face was truly scared now. Emmett was beginning to look at him all dough-eyed.)

**Edward's Point of View**

(Jasper looked horrified as he saw Emmett stare at him with dough-eyes.)

**Emmett:** _Met a boy cute as can be_

_(**Jasper - **Oh, please, no! Emmett's starting to act gay on me!)_

**Emmett and Jasper:** _Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights_

**Jasper:** _Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?_

**Emmett: **_Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?_

**Jasper:** _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

**Emmett:** _He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_(**Emmett **- Wow. Jasper looks and _sounds _really fit when he sings_.)

(I felt like I was going to puke. No one else knew how lucky they were that they couldn't hear their thoughts. I wonder what Bella is thinking. . .)

**Bella's Point of View**

(I saw Edward clear his throught next to me. I wonder what's up. He looked like he was going to puke. Vampires can't puke, can they?)

**Jasper: **_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

**Emmett:** _He showed off, splashing around_

**Emmett and Jasper:** _Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights_

(Wow. Emmett really did sound like Sandy. Maybe he should enter a talent show for the most unpredictable voice. He'd definitely win.)

**Edward's Point of View**

**Emmett:** _Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?_

**Jasper:** _Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put a fight?_

(_**Emmett** - I can't believe I'm _actually_ singing with Jasper. I mean, he is like a wartime hero. If he didn't have Alice, I'd have him._)

(I swollowed again. I couldn't puke, but it felt like I would. I decided to listen to Jasper's thoughts instead. They ought to be cleaner.)

(_**Jasper** - I need to get out of here. Emmett is _totall_y falling for me. I mean, I love him as a_ brother_, not a lover_.)

(I swallowed again. Bella looked up at me, her face concerned. She seemed to be having a good time. Maybe I could blank the others out from me head for this song. . .)

(_**Emmett** - Jasper, you are mine. I don't care about Rosalie, she's just a prop. I'm having _you, _and I'm having you _tonight.)

(I took my arm away from Bella's waist and began to walk away.)

**Bella: **Where are you going? (I had my hand on the door.)

**Me: **To get some peace and quiet. It's too noisy here. (I closed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could from the house, running away from Emmett and his disgusting thoughts.)

**Please review! Who do you want to go next?**


	3. Esme and Carlisle

**Karaoke with the Cullens - Chapter 3**

**This chapter is dedicated to MrsAmberCullen. xx Thanks for your ideas and support!**

**_Previously_**

**_Edward's Point of View_**

**_(I closed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could from the house, running away from Emmett and his disgusting thoughts.)_**

**Bella's Point of View**

(As soon as Edward walked out of the door, I began laughing again. Emmett and Jasper were on the last line of the song.)

**Emmett and Jasper:** Bu-ut oh, those su-ummer niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiights.

(I fell over because of my lauging fit. I was going to have a stitch later.)

**Emmett:** Okay, you've had your fun. Who's next?

**Me:** Can I pick again?

**Alice:** Doi, it's your party. (I thought for a minute before choosing.)

**Me:** Umm. . . I pick. . . Carlisle and Esme!

(Esme and Carlisle walked over and Jasper and Emmett handed them the microphones.)

**Esme:** Bella, if you don't mind, can I pick a song?

**Me:** Sure, Esme. I want you to have a good time.

**Emmett: **(muttering under his breath) Unlike me. (Alice hit him again. I was really starting to like Alice now.)

(I handed Esme the remote and she selected a song - _A Whole New World_ from _Aladdin. _She had to be kidding. She didn't seem to be. The music started playing.)

**Carlisle:** _I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

(I felt like I was going to puke. I don't know how Emmett was holding up. Speaking of Emmett, where was he? I looked around the room and he wasn't there. Then something caught my eye. I looked out of the glass side of the wall and saw a retreating figure. Oh. There goes Emmett. That wasn't a good sign . . .)

**Carlisle:**_ I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

(Now I know how Jasper felt when Emmett looked at him. Okay, I didn't feel _scared_, it just felt really, really sickening. I wished Edward was here. Then I could pay attention to _him _instead.)

**Carlisle:** _A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

(Carlisle sung the lyrics in a touching way, which _might_ have appealed to me if I was actually in love with him. I could tell he appealed to Esme as she began to sing.)

**Esme:** _A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

(Esme made me feel even more touched, and I would've cried - if I didn't feel so _sick_. Maybe it was all that cake I'd had at Charlie's. He had only had two slices and then had gone off to watch the game. I hadn't told him that I'd _completely_ finished the cake, though. I hadn't even told Edward.)

**Carlisle:**_ Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

(I bolted for the door, and tripped. Carlisle and Esme stopped singing, leaving the music still playing. Alice rushed over to help me up.)

**Alice:** Where are you going? (I got up and tried to control the sick feeling in my throat.)

**Me:** I'm sorry. I just feel so _sick_. (Alice gave me a concerned look, but before she had time to comment Edward walked back through the door with Emmett.)

**Alice: **There you are! How dare you walk out on us? At least Edward had an explanation. (I could tell she was speaking directly to Emmett.)

**Emmett:** I. . I needed some fresh air? (He sounded like he was asking a question.)

**Alice: **Of _course_ you did, Emmett. (I could hear that sarcasm was strong in her voice, and I felt sorry for Emmett. He just knew how he would react - like me.)

(Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.)

**Edward: **How are you, love? (He leant down and kissed me on the forehead.)

**Alice: **She feels sick. (Alice sounded like she was almost complaining. A concerned look crossed Edward's face.)

**Edward:** Do you feel sick, love? (I nodded.)

**Emmett: **Sheesh, Edward. Do you have to say that after every sentence? (Edward silenced him with a glare.)

**Edward: **Well, we need to distract Bella. That helps her feel better. We need an upbeat song. Who wants to sing?

**Please review!!! I need ideas! Who do you want to go next? What song do you want? Thanks for your ideas in the past - keep them coming!**


	4. Rosalie's turn

**Karaoke with the Cullens**

**Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated for ages and _ages_ but I was completely stumped and I was working on my other story too. I will try my best to make it up to you in this chapter.**

**_Previously_**

(I bolted for the door, and tripped. Carlisle and Esme stopped singing, leaving the music still playing. Alice rushed over to help me up.)

**Alice:** Where are you going? (I got up and tried to control the sick feeling in my throat.)

**Me:** I'm sorry. I just feel so _sick_. (Alice gave me a concerned look, but before she had time to comment Edward walked back through the door with Emmett.)

**Alice: **There you are! How _dare_ you walk out on us? At least Edward had an explanation. (I could tell she was speaking directly to Emmett.)

**Emmett:** I. . I needed some fresh air? (He sounded like he was asking a question.)

**Alice: **Of _course_ you did, Emmett. (I could hear that sarcasm was strong in her voice, and I felt sorry for Emmett. He just knew how he would react - like me.)

(Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.)

**Edward: **How are you, love? (He leant down and kissed me on the forehead.)

**Alice: **She feels sick. (Alice sounded like she was almost complaining. A concerned look crossed Edward's face.)

**Edward:** Do you feel sick, love? (I nodded.)

**Emmett: **Sheesh, Edward. Do you have to say that after every sentence? (Edward silenced him with a glare.)

**Edward: **Well, we need to distract Bella. That helps her feel better. We need an upbeat song. Who wants to sing?

**Rosalie:** I'll do it.

(Everyone looked at her.)

**Jasper:** Are you sure?

**Rosalie: **Yeah, why not? If I mess up then I'll have my stunning beauty to distract you with. (She tossed her hair behind her shoulders.)

**Emmett:** Damn, she's good! (Emmett looked like he was drooling at her with his mouth _and_ his eyes.)

**Alice:** Emmett, leave it for in the bedroom.

**Me: **I'm feeling sick! (I reminded them. Everyone shut up and watched as Rosalie selected her song.)

**Rosalie:** _I got a man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go_

(That's right - Rosalie sounded just like _Alesha Dixon_. I felt my mouth drop open. Her voice wasn't at all how I'd imagined it.)

**Rosalie:** _I got a man with two left feet  
And when he dances down to the beat  
I really think that he should know  
That his rhythms go go go_

(Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was clenching onto the arms of his new recliner just to stay seated.)

**Rosalie:** _Does he wash up? Never wash up  
Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
He does nothing the boy does nothing_

(Once Rosalie started dancing there was no stopping Emmett. He jumped off of his recliner and started dancing with her. Rosalie managed to repeat the chorus while spluttering with laughter.)

**Rosalie:** _Does he wash up? Never wash up  
Does he clean up? No, he never cleans up  
Does he brush up? Never brushed up  
He does nothing the boy does nothing_

(Emmett scooped Rosalie up in his arms and growled playfully while she sqeeled as he tickled her. He bundled her together and ran up the stairs with her in hysterics. I stared after them with my eyes wide and my mouth gaping open.)

**Edward: **Carlisle, is she alright? (I could hear consern in his voice, but I couldn't look away from the huge winding staircase or close my mouth.)

**Carlisle:** She's okay, Edward. She's just in shock.

Edward's Point of View

(I stepped in front of Bella to block her view from the staircase and stroked along her jawline, gently relaxing it so that she could shut her mouth. I turned her away from the staircase and could see that her eyes were still wide.)

**Me:** There's still one more person to sing (I said, trying to get her attention away from what Emmett and Rosalie were probably doing upstairs.)

**Alice:** That's me! Come on, Bella - don't let them two ruin your birthday. You only get to be 18 once.

(Bella was about to say "Not if I was one of you" [I read Alice's mind] but Alice waved her hands to stop her commenting.)

**Alice: **We'll talk when you've recovered Bella. Now what shall I sing?

**Thank you for reading! Please review! All I need to know is what Alice should sing. I promise I will try to update this story more often if you want me to. Let me know what you think. :-)**


	5. Alice's Turn

**Alice's Turn**

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks! I have been working on 'Sugar Rush Shopping Trip' and my new House of Night story 'Love, Demons and the Afterlife'. I hope you understand. Here is the long-awaited next chapter - I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

**_Previously_**

**Edward's Point of View**

**(I stepped in front of Bella to block her view from the staircase and stroked along her jawline, gently relaxing it so that she could shut her mouth. I turned her away from the staircase and could see that her eyes were still wide.)**

**Me: There's still one more person to sing (I said, trying to get her attention away from what Emmett and Rosalie were probably doing upstairs.)**

**Alice: That's me! Come on, Bella - don't let them two ruin your birthday. You only get to be 18 once.**

**(Bella was about to say "Not if I was one of you" [I read Alice's mind] but Alice waved her hands to stop her commenting.)**

**Alice: We'll talk when you've recovered Bella. Now what shall I sing?**

Bella's Point of View

**Me:** Whatever you want, Alice (I managed to say. I could feel that my eyes were still wide as Edward sat me down on a white comfy loveseat.)

**Alice: **Thank you! I'll sing my favourite song right now, and I can garantee that it's a _huge_ amount more appropriate than what Emmett and Rosalie are doing upstairs.

(I began to gag, but I managed to stop myself from actually being sick.)

**Edward:** Thank you for that comment Alice. I'm sure Bella didn't need to hear that. (He glared at her. Alice put her hands up in a mock surrender.)

**Alice:** Okay, okay mister! Don't go acting all over-protective. I'm sure Bella wouldn't like _that_ either. (Before they had another chance to snap at each other, Carlisle interrupted.)

**Carlisle: **So, are you going to show us what your all-time favourite song is at the moment?

**Alice:** Yes! It's like the greatest song ever!

**Esme:** Then we'd very much like to hear it. (I could almost hear a _hint hint_ when Esme spoke to Alice)

**Alice:** Okay! Here it is! (She picked up the remote and selected her song. _Mama Do _by Pixie Lott. Haha! I'd always thought of her as a pixie. Or an elf.)

_Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more  
Baby I'ma helpless_

_There's something bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me_

_What would my Mama Do_

**Esme:** _Uh oh uh oh_

**Alice:** _If she knew bout me and you_

**Carlisle and Esme: **_Uh oh uh oh_

**Alice:** _What would my Daddy say_

**Edward, Carlisle and Esme: **_Uh oh uh oh_

**Alice:** _If he saw me hurt this way_

**Me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme: **_Uh oh uh oh _(I thought that I might as well join in. I _was_ having fun after all.)

(By the end of the song everyone had joined in. When the music stopped Alice turned to face us and grinned. We all grinned back.)

**Edward:** Well, I'd better be getting Bella home now.

**Carlise, Esme and Alice: **See you later Bella!

(Alice ran up and hugged me, Esme kissed me on the cheek and Carlise smiled and nodded with them as Edward led me out of the door and we stepped into his Volvo.)

**Edward:** Did you enjoy your party, love? (He asked as we pulled out of the huge driveway.)

**Me:** Yes. I had a great time. (And I meant it, even though I had found out things about the Cullens that I'd never intended.)

(When we got to Charlie's, Edward kissed me once before whispering 'I'll see you in a minute' and disappearing into the darkness.)

**That's it! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed - be sure to read my other stories! :-)))**


End file.
